Betrayal
by Nieanna
Summary: Logan cheats on Max, and Alec helps her get back at Logan


Betrayl  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, if I did I'd make Max and Alec get  
together. But I do own this story line. The nano virus doesn't exist.  
  
//Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star//  
  
Rain poured down the window Logan sat in his wheel chair watching the rain,  
Asha rapped her arms around him. Leaning over she butterfly kissed him up  
his jaw to his mouth. Slowly the kiss started to heat up, Asha had her  
hands under Logan's shirt and Logan was undoing Asha's bra.  
  
Max entered the Penthouse, tapping her foot impatiently, Logan entered his  
hair was ruffled.  
'What did you do last night?' asked Max, she could smell the scent of sex  
all over him. 'Sure you seeming happy has nothing to do with sex,' smirked  
Max, Logan blushed.  
'Please Max, it not like that,' argured Logan.  
'Sure, whatever,' replied Max, turning around she headed towards the front  
door, opening it she slammed the door in front of her and crept towards  
Logan's room.  
'Logan what's wrong?' asked Asha, wearing one of Logan's shirts.  
'Nothing, I have a feeling Max knows,' answered Logan, wrapping his arms  
around her. Kissing him, Logan started undoing each button, pushing it off  
her shoulders, Asha ran her fingers through his hair.  
Max couldn't believe her eyes, Logan and Asha together. What on earth,  
thought Max, watching them walk to Logan's bedroom, a tear rolled down her  
cheek. Turning around Max silently closed the door, jumping on her bike she  
rode to Jam Pony.  
  
'Where have you been missy?' asked Normal, tapping his watch as Max wheeled  
her bike in.  
'I'm not late yet,' replied Max coolly. Opening her locker, Max shoved her  
bag in.  
'Boo, what's up?' asked Original Cindy.  
'I'll explain when Alec gets here,' said Max, she was trying to think of  
ways to get back at Logan.  
'Hey Maxie,' called Alec, Original Cindy shot Max a look.  
'Alec I have something to tell you,' said Max, as Alec walked up to the  
girls.  
'What,' asked Alec, hoping it wasn't something bad (for him).  
'Logan is sleeping with Asha' said Max, both Alec and Original Cindy sat  
down quickly trying to comprehend what Max was saying.  
'Boo are you sure?' asked Cindy with tears rolling down her face Max  
nodded, wrapping her arms around Max, Cindy tried to comfort her best  
friend.  
  
Lying on her bed Max could hear Alec and Original Cindy talking in the next  
room. 'Maxie' started Alec entering Max's room. 'O.C. thought when we go to  
Crash later we should act like a couple' explained Alec, knowing the reason  
behind why Original Cindy wanted them to act. Glancing up at him, she could  
see Alec felt uncomfortable talking about personal things.  
'Sure' said max weakly, Alec almost fell over at Max's reply.  
I wonder if she's okay, thought Alec, she would never agree to anything I  
say.  
What the hell is wrong with me? Why all of a sudden am I agreeing with  
Alec, thought Max looking at him though half open eyes.  
'Uh.kay, seya at Crash later' said Alec timidly, getting up Max ran her  
fingers across his lips.  
'Bye' she whispered into his ear, listening to the door closing as Alec  
left Max and Original Cindy's apartment.  
  
Stepping into the shower Alec couldn't get Max out of hi head. Banging his  
head against the wall, the water running down his back usually relaxed him,  
but all he could think about was Max. Running his fingers through his hair,  
he got out of the shower and changed.  
  
Logan and Asha entered Crash together, they were so involved in each other  
they didn't notice Alec sitting at the bar drinking his beer and watching  
them out the corner of his eye. Alec's eyes turned to Max as she walked  
down the stairs, she swayed her hips a bit more as she saw Logan and Asha  
sitting at a table and Asha laughing at on of Logan's lame jokes. She could  
feel both Logan's and Alec's eyes on her, but instead of being draw to  
Logan as she once was, she was drawn to Alec. Reaching Alec, he dropped his  
head to meet Max and kissed her softly on the lips.  
'Can you see them?' whispered Alec, against Max's lips.  
'Yea, Logan looks pissed' she replied, smiling she waved to Sketchy and  
Original Cindy. 'Hey guys!' called Max waving to her friends. 'You know Zac  
was right about Logan' she said to Alec as they headed over to their  
friends.  
  
As the night drew on Logan's eyes were fixated on Max and Alec, while  
across from him Asha bore holes into him, though neither of the X5's could  
blame her. 'You pay for the next beer Maxie!' teased Alec, handing Max the  
empty pitcher. 'Get back at Logan' he whispered, nodding her head Max  
walked down to the bar.  
'Hello Logan' she said coolly, as she handed over the pitcher to the bar  
tender.  
'How can you be with him?' Logan asked coldly, receiving a look from Max.  
'Maybe because he isn't a cheating bastard like you' snapped Max. 'I can't  
believe your with her' said Max, handing over the cash to the bar tender,  
the music was starting to hurt her ears. 'Be glad Zac doesn't know'. A  
chill ran down Logan's spine at the thought of Zac finding out that he had  
broken Max's heart. Turning around Logan left Max alone.  
  
She couldn't get to sleep, she couldn't get Logan out of her head, Alec was  
a wonderful friend. Since when did I think of him as a friend? thought Max.  
After he helped you get back at Logan.  
I really need to move on, thought Max, getting out of bed, she grabbed some  
clothes and shoved them into a bag. Writing Original Cindy, Alec and Joshua  
a letter each, she wheeled her Ninja out of the building, revving the  
engine Max sped towards Logan's.  
  
Logan was woken up by a knock at the front door, looking next to him laid  
Asha asleep, he really couldn't believe that Max was acting so immature.  
Getting up he slipped a pair of boxers on and a shirt; walking over to the  
front door he tripped over Asha's bra, opening it he came fact to face with  
Max. 'Hello' greeted Logan sleepily.  
'Hey, Logan. Sorry I work you up' apologized Max. 'But I came around to say  
goodbye, I'm leaving Seattle' said Max tearfully, this city had been her  
home almost from the minute she stepped foot into it. Sorry Logan'  
whispered Max, as she turned around and left his life, leaving a  
flabbergasted Logan behind.  
  
Speeding out of her only home she knew, Max wished all her friends good  
luck with their lives and hoped they'd forgive her.  
  
End. 


End file.
